Regina's Distress
by LostAngelSoul
Summary: Season 6. If the Evil Queen knew all Regina's deepest, darkest secrets, to get to Regina all she would have to do is get to Emma somehow. So when Regina hears a rumour, she has to check Emma's okay. One-shot smut. SwanQueen. Warning: Lemons and femslash. Not much in the way of plot.


**Regina's Distress**

 _A/N: This piece came to me watching Regina split herself and give the Evil Queen her own form. If the EQ knew all Regina's deepest, darkest secrets, she'd be sure to know about any feelings she had for Emma (and as I'm a_ _ **major**_ _SwanQueen shipper I'm convinced they would be there!). Meaning to get to Regina, all she would have to do is get to Emma somehow._

 _First time posting a one-shot fanfic piece. Be gentle with me._

 ** _I had to tone it down a little (it was felt that I was misinterpreting the M rating). Anyway, the full uncut version can be found on AO3 under the same name, so this way everybody's happy!_**

 _Warning: Lesbian fluff, sexy scenes and implied smut ahead, but if you keep your mind out the gutter it cuts out before getting graphic! Not much in the way of plot. Don't like, don't read. Ye be warned._

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Emma!"

Regina's frantic voice echoed through the house. "Emma, where are you?!"

Emma dropped her book on the table and ran out of the kitchen. "Regina? What's wrong?" She barely had the chance to plant her feet and brace herself as Regina threw herself into her arms. She caught her in time and found herself enveloped in a breath-stealing hug, Regina's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey," she croaked, "Easy there. Are you okay?" A terrifying thought struck her and she struggled, trying to twist around in the older woman's arms to see her face. "Is it Henry?! Did something happen to him?!"

Regina pulled back slightly and Emma saw tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, but there was no fear or grief, only relief written all over her face. She relaxed a fraction even as Regina shook her head. "Henry's fine," she sniffed. "Everyone – everyone is fine."

She waited for more, but Regina seemed in no rush to explain. She frowned and instead ushered her friend into the kitchen, sitting her at the island in the centre of the room. Leaving her there for a moment, she got a bottle of red wine and two glasses from the cupboard and set them in the counter. "Here, this'll help," she said, pouring out two generous helpings and handing one to Regina before sitting down next to her. "Now, what happened?"

Regina took a large gulp of wine. Emma watched with a prickle of amusement – this was the least graceful and composed she had ever seen her friend and she couldn't help but find a little humour in it.

"The Evil Queen told me you were dead." Regina blurted out suddenly.

"Not yet," Emma replied with a wry smile. "The prophecy still gives me a while yet."

In a flash Regina had the glasses on the counter and Emma's hands in hers, staring at her intently.

"Don't even joke about that," she whispered fiercely. "We _will_ find a way to stop it." Her gaze softened and in that instant Emma was hyperaware of Regina's perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around her own, of their faces inches apart, and of Regina's lips, soft and plump and red. . . Electricity seemed to spark between them and Emma couldn't catch her breath. Her heart pounded as Regina leant forward until she could feel every exhale of breath upon her lips. She closed her eyes and Regina brushed her lips over Emma's in a soft, barely-there caress. Instinctively Emma swayed forward, following those lips as they pulled back slightly.

"Emma. . ." Regina whispered.

"Regina." Emma whispered back, blinking up at those chocolate brown eyes in front of her. It wasn't her imagination; those eyes were hazy with desire. She had no doubt her own green eyes mirrored them perfectly. "How long?" she asked, her brain unable to form a full sentence.

Regina freed one of her hands to trace her fingertips over Emma's cheek tentatively. She seemed to know exactly what the other woman was asking.

"A while," she confessed. "I have wanted to do this for a while."

The words fed the flame burning inside Emma and she didn't even try to fight it. This felt too good, too right. Regina had seen her at her worst and never run from her. She had saved Emma so many times, letting her in felt like the most natural thing in the world. The flame spread outwards and in its wake her body felt alive. She wanted Regina to kiss her, touch her, share in the heat that had set her very nerves on fire.

The heat stole her breath at the mere thought of Regina's hands running over her body, caressing her bare skin. The thought had barely coalesced when her hands were running through soft dark hair, pulling Regina in for another kiss. This was no gently brush of lips. This was a hot, hungry, devouring kiss and the other woman responded in kind, her demanding nature meeting Emma's in the intimate challenge for dominance taking place between them.

Regina caught Emma's lip between her teeth and nipped playfully. The wave of lust that shot through the younger woman in response was enough for her to know that she had absolutely no problem with Regina leading this dance. Regina must have felt it too because she pulled back suddenly and stood up, tugging Emma to her feet before pressing her against the counter. Emma took the hint, hopping up onto the edge of the cool marble as Regina pressed closer, positioning her body between the other woman's legs. With that, Regina was in control. Her hands explored Emma's lithe body, tracing over fabric and dipping underneath in brief tantalising caresses of bare skin before resuming their wandering. Her lips peppered Emma's face and neck with kisses, trailing ever downwards as Emma gasped for breath. When she reached the t-shirt's neckline, she pulled back again.

"Take it off," she commanded.

It took Emma less than a second to obey, pulling it over her head to reveal a plain black cotton bra. Regina hummed with satisfaction and dipped her head to continue trailing her mouth down to the newly-exposed curves before her as her hands danced over Emma's hips.

Emma could feel Regina's thigh pressing against her. She wrapped her legs around her waist to pull her tighter and rocked against her. The sweet jolt of pleasure that rippled through her was exquisite. "Regina," she begged desperately. Regina smiled against her skin and slipped one hand up to deftly unhook her bra strap and slide it down Emma's arms.

She pulled back again, gazing over Emma with hunger in her eyes. Extracting herself from Emma's legs, she took a few steps back. "No, Miss Swan," she said when Emma reached for her. "Stay." The command sent a shiver of anticipation down Emma's spine, as did the dark, sinful promises in Regina's eyes.

She obeyed and watched, riveted, as she was rewarded with the sight of Regina languorously unbuttoning her blue silk shirt. It slid seductively from her shoulders and Emma's mind went blank as she saw the full delectable mounds encased in black lace. It was so Regina – sexy, sassy and dark, with teasing glimpses of light underneath. She wanted to touch, but Regina's gaze kept her firmly on the counter. She wasn't finished.

The shirt discarded on the floor, the black pencil skirt was next. As Regina unzipped it and shimmied until it pooled at her feet, Emma had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Beneath that skirt was a garter set that matched the lace bra. The woman wore stockings beneath those formal mayor outfits. A small part of her brain noted that her own underwear was now completely ruined, but the rest of her brain was too busy worshipping Regina.

The woman stalked forward towards her and Emma's breath hitched as she was caught up in a tight embrace. Her bare flesh brushed over Regina's lace bra as she was laid back on the counter, and the cool marble was a shivering contrast to her overheated skin.

Regina made short work of her jeans, pulling both them and her cotton underwear off in one go.

Lying bare beneath Regina, Emma felt totally at her mercy, and had never been more aroused in her life. It was such a turn-on, having to cede control to her, to not have to worry about being strong or being the Saviour. In that moment she was just Emma, and she knew Regina would take care of her.

She squirmed as Regina started touching her again. "Please, Regina," she begged. "Oh God, I need –"

Deft fingers stole her voice and Regina hummed in satisfaction. Emma arched into the touch and the other woman took advantage of the opportunity to run the nails of her free hand over the sensitive skin of her back and rose to kiss the other woman's lips again.

"I know what you need, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked against her lips. "I love it when you call me Miss Swan," she confessed breathlessly.

"Oh really, Miss Swan?" Regina purred softly.

Emma grinned. "Yes, Mayor Mills, just like that."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The other side of the bed was empty when Emma awoke late the following morning. She closed her eyes again and stretched, savouring the delicious aches Regina had left her with, and smiling at the memories that flooded her mind of the night before. After Regina and she had made love in the kitchen they had made it to the bedroom where Emma's toy collection had instigated another round. Afterwards Emma fell asleep with the other woman in her arms, only to be woken three more times during the night by Regina, each more pleasant than the last as they became more familiar with the other's body.

Dragging herself out of bed and into the shower, she stood beneath the warm spray for half an hour before dressing and heading to the kitchen for coffee. She couldn't help but grin as she saw the marble counter and flashbacks of the previous night played through her mind again. Perhaps she'd go see Regina in her office after breakfast and they could christen that large mayoral desk she was so fond of. She was distracted from her daydream by a note left on the marble island, and moved to pick it up.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _Would you be so good as to join me for lunch at Granny's at twelve thirty?_

 _Wear the red leather jacket so I can take it off you later._

 _Regina_

Emma glanced at the clock. It was coming up for twelve now – she had slept later than she realised. Forgoing breakfast in favour of Granny's bear claws, she pulled on her boots and her red jacket as requested and headed out to her yellow Bug.

She was sitting in a booth facing the door and checking her watch every two minutes when Regina walked in at exactly twenty-eight minutes past. Emma couldn't help but be pleased the mayor had been early – she was normally so punctual as to arrive for all her appointments on the dot and Emma felt her eagerness to be a very good sign. She had been a little concerned that Regina may have been having regrets as she hadn't woken her when she left that morning. She waved and the other woman came over to slide into the seat opposite her.

"Breakfast?" Regina asked, looking at the bear claw Granny had placed in front of Emma with an arched brow.

Emma shrugged. "Late night," she replied with a smirk. "Coffee?"

"Please." She looked to the counter and Ruby came over with fresh mugs and a pot of coffee.

Ruby took one look at Emma as she poured her coffee and grinned. "Okay girlfriend, spill. Who put that smile on your face?"

Emma felt her cheeks blush crimson, and deliberately avoided looking at Regina. "I don't know what you mean," she lied.

Ruby gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah right. It's written all over you, so spill."

Emma looked at Regina, but her face showed nothing but a mask of mild interest. No clues there. "Umm, well. . ." She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but at that moment, the door opened and the Evil Queen swept into the room in a black lace gown with a wide collar that showed off an impressive amount of cleavage.

Everyone in the diner froze as Regina's dark half glanced around the room. "Oh, don't mind me," she said, waving her hand imperiously. "Just passing through."

Emma stood and the Evil Queen's gaze flicked to her. "Ah, Miss Swan, you got my note." She looked Emma up and down with a lingering gaze and winked. "Nice jacket."

It was at that moment that Emma realised it hadn't been Regina in her bed.

FIN


End file.
